


Art and Domesticity

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sakura comes home to find her living room has been redecorated. Sort of.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163





	Art and Domesticity

“Oh.”

Her voice was faint where she stood in the doorway and Itachi winced ever so slightly in response, probably hoping the motion had gone unnoticed. It very well might have considering the way her eyes were busy scanning the rest of the room with unadulterated horror in their pretty green depths.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Sakura whispered.

“If it is any consolation,” Itachi dared to speak up, “he had a great deal of fun doing it.”

“No. Not really any help.”

Sakura dropped the briefcase of hospital files in its usual spot and stepped forward enough to finally close the door. Her eyes drifted up with a look of despair to note that the ceiling was nearly as covered in brightly colored paint as the walls were. Their entire living room looked like an abstract art project with every color of the rainbow represented, splatters and splotches and speckles galore. It had definitely been blue when she left for work this morning.

A few ginger steps inward brought her far enough to peek around the corner to see the small body now happily playing in one corner with a thin paintbrush in one hand and a wide smile on his face. He made for such a cute little image that Sakura had to gird her heart against it.

“This is a _terrible_ mess,” she said eventually. Itachi stood up and clasped his bright green hands behind his back.

“Yes. I…did not intend for this to happen.”

“But you’re going to clean it up, right?”

Taking his own glance up at the ceiling, Itachi sighed. “I let it get this far. Seems only fair that I clean it up. I wonder if there is–”

“Stop right there,” Sakura cut him off. “Don’t you even think about letting some kind of water jutsu loose in my living room. That coffee table was hand carved by my great great grandfather and I will not have it ruined because you’re too lazy to scrub a bit of paint!” She lifted one sharp eyebrow and for a moment thought her husband cowed. Then he smiled.

“I think this is more than ‘a bit’ of paint.”

“Oh you know what I mean!” It was too much trouble hiding the smile trying to curl the ends of her lips so Sakura turned away instead and knelt down on the floor where her son was happily painting away, now on large sheets on paper instead of the walls.

While the two of them greeted each other with squeals and giggles Itachi went to wash his hands and draw a large bucket of warm soapy water. He set to work as soon as he returned, all decked out with bright rubber gloves and the same apron they shared for cooking dinner tied over his clothes. Sakura wasn’t sure why he bothered. There was already so much paint down his front he looked like he was part of whatever art project her living room had turned in to.

Seeing him get right to work looking so domestic did funny things to her tummy and before long she was tempted to flicker down the road to Ino’s house, drop their son off for a while, and come back to make this mess just a little more messy. A quick check of the clock told her she’d better not. Ino wouldn’t appreciate having her dinner interrupted just to satisfy Sakura’s appetites.

Not again.

After playing with her son for a while and naming all the colors he held up for her to see Sakura picked herself up off the floor as well and moved to the kitchen with great reluctance. Dinner wouldn’t make itself and her other half was a little busy at the moment. Tired from such a long day, she didn’t try for anything fancy. Gyudon was fine. They didn’t eat a lot of beef but she’d bought some from the market two days ago and if she didn’t use it soon it would go bad. All the while as she prepared the meal she noted that the living room was suspiciously silent but waited until she was able to step away for a few moments and let everything simmer before finally going to check on her two favorite men.

Itachi had already abandoned the bucket, rubber gloves dangling from one hand as he crouched beside their son and complimented his nonsense drawings in an adorably serious voice. Just looking at them was too much. Sakura melted, one hand over her heart as she turned quietly back to the kitchen. The two of them were so cute she knew she wouldn’t have the strength to make Itachi spend the rest of his evening scrubbing paint, not when she knew he would spend the whole time peeking longingly at their son, but she certainly didn’t want to do it all herself either.

Returning to stir the gyudon, Sakura glanced up to the cupboard above the stove where she kept her emergency stores of instant ramen. Maybe she could convince Naruto to make a dozen or so clones to help her with the cleanup instead.


End file.
